


Healing Moon

by Sailor_Comet_98



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, FEELINGS ARE WEIRD, Teenagers, azula is on the autism spectrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Comet_98/pseuds/Sailor_Comet_98
Summary: No Prince of the Fire Nation had ever wed a foreigner. Then again, Zuko was no regular Prince of the Fire Nation. Scarred by his own father, abandoned by his mother, and now forced to look to the North Pole to meet his future bride, Princess Yue of the Water Tribe.There is no set update schedule. I post chapters as I finish them.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

No Prince of the Fire Nation had ever wed a foreigner. Then again, Zuko was no regular Prince of the Fire Nation. Scarred by his own father, abandoned by his mother, and now forced to look to the North Pole to meet his future bride, Princess Yue of the Water Tribe. 

“I did not want to accept their proposal, but when you dishonored and disobeyed me, I found some good use for their terms.” Firelord Ozai reclined in his throne, smirking at the parchment he held. “I have removed you from the line of succession. Azula will be Firelord when I am gone. You, however unworthy you may be, will be the first piece to ending the war and bringing about our victory.”

Zuko bit his cheek nearly hard enough to draw blood. His left eye still throbbed in pain under the bandages. His head had been partially shaved, save enough for the traditional topknot. He could feel rather than see the smile on his sister’s face beside him. 

“Father, I am extremely honored-” 

Bile rose in Zuko’s throat and the blood rushed to his ears so loudly he couldn’t hear the rest of what Azula said. Ozai took notice of his son’s flushed face. 

“Feel this shame, boy. It will be your teacher.” He cleared his throat. “The Northern Water Tribe offers their total surrender and the hand of Princess Yue. In return, they ask for an alliance and the preservation of their culture and people.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea!” The doors to the throne room opened to allow General Iroh entrance. The Dragon of the West beamed at the room, seemingly unfazed by the dour mood. 

“But, if I may, perhaps we should wait until Prince Zuko is older. Thirteen is quite young to be married. I believe that Chief Arnook would agree with this sentiment as well.” 

Ozai glowered down at his elder brother, mulling over his words. 

“I suppose you are right, General. How long do you suggest we wait?”

“Sixteen is the traditional age of betrothal in the Water Tribe.”

“What of our traditions?” Azula stood to face Iroh, golden eyes narrowed accusingly. Zuko sucked in a breath. His brain screamed at his sister to stop, to look at what their father had already done to him! Of course, Ozai let his daughter speak out, even against her own uncle. 

“Tell me, Uncle, are you more concerned about some frigid little savage than the integrity of the Royal Family?” 

Iroh’s smile no longer reached his eyes.  
“Children, perhaps the two of you should go prepare for bed and let the adults finish the discussion.” 

Ozai nodded and waved his hand to send his children away. Azula huffed. 

“Come on Zuzu.” Zuko stood and followed his sister, feeling a hollow pain settle in his chest. Azula stomped off to the edge of the entrance hall. 

“It’s disgraceful! Why should a member of the most powerful family in the world have to marry some uppity peasant.” 

“She’s a princess…” Zuko mumbled. Azula whipped around with a scowl on her face. 

“Of the Water Tribe! Honestly Zuko, I think your injury reached what little brain you had.”

Zuko winced. He had no energy to spare for Azula’s taunts. The bandages over his eye itched terribly. Azula’s triumphant expression softened ever so slightly. The eleven year old hugged her older brother gently. 

“Thank you Zuko. You’ve given me the Crown. It’s the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

Zuko said nothing and just let his limbs hang, heavy and numb.

~~~

The Southern Water Tribe received word of the engagement from a Fire Nation courier. They had prepared for battle, but were met with a scrawny looking man who just looked cold. 

“The Fire Nation welcomes you, Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, into our citizenship and care and invite you formally to travel North to assist in preparations.” 

The Southern Chief took the scroll and read it over in sheer disbelief. The courier stuffed his hands into his cloak and attempted to burrow his face deeper into his red scarf. His mother escorted the stranger into the largest building still left standing in the village. Kanna called the tribe together for a meal and meeting to allow her son to gather his thoughts. Hakoda’s young children, thirteen year old Sokka and eleven year old Katara, watched on in curiosity from the back of the room, specifically hidden behind a thick tapestry.

“Sokka, that man looks funny.” Katara whispered. 

Sokka scowled. “That’s because he’s Fire Nation. I wonder what’s going on…” 

Their quiet musings were eventually noticed by the courier, who mistook the two children for ghosts and bolted screaming for the door. The amused children laughed until their bellies ached. 

When the food was ready and everyone assembled, Hakoda entered with a stoic look on his face. 

“My friends, my family, our brothers and sisters in the North have forged peace with the Fire Nation. The Water Tribe will be absorbed into Fire Nation territory, and Prince Zuko will wed Princess Yue in three years’ time, once the Princess is of age.” 

The silence echoed off the icy walls. Kanna placed a hand over her mouth, shaking with an emotion she could not yet name. Bato stood and strode to Hakoda’s side. The courier, once again sat in his seat, looked around nervously at the dismayed villagers. Sokka was squeezing Katara’s hand trying to keep from screaming.

“But that’s not fair! We can’t surrender to the Fire Nation!” Katara exploded in a rage. Hakoda looked at his daughter with a heaviness in his eyes

“Katara, I understand that you're upset, but this is what is best for our people right now. Please, let me finish.”

The young girl grumbled as Kanna pulled her granddaughter into her lap. Sokka scooted closer to his family. 

Hakoda resumed, “As I was saying, Chief Arnook and Firelord Ozai have requested that I travel to the North Pole in order to streamline the transition of power. As such, I will be leaving my mother, Kanna, as regent while I’m gone. Zi Chen will also be staying here at the South Pole for the foreseeable future…”

Hakoda continued his prepared statements, while the courier, Zi Chen, nodded along with every point. Katara pressed her face into her grandmother’s shoulder and tried to imagine that anything else in the world was happening. 

~~~ 

Yue looked out over the ocean from her balcony. No more would she fear the possibility of black ships appearing in the harbor to bring death and destruction to her people. Of course, soon they would no longer be her people. The princess sighed and continued on her morning constitutional. It was early enough that the sun had not yet bathed the ice of the Northern Water Tribe in pink glow. 

The royal status she enjoyed afforded Yue a degree of freedom within the walls of the palace. There were no rooms explicitly off limits to Yue, not that she truly had any need or want to visit the storage or stables. No reason at all. Thus, she ended up curled up in a pile of straw beside a contented buffalo yak. Yue had discarded her heavy overcoat to lie in the sweet-smelling straw. The buffalo yak, an older female, continued the chew even as the white-haired teen buried her face into the pack animal’s furry shoulder. This particular female had given birth to a number of calves over the years and had no issue with young creatures seeking comfort from her. 

“Yura…” The buffalo yak grunted in recognition of her name. Yue inhaled deeply, taking on the heavy, musky scent of Yura’s fur. The animal did not smell particularly pleasant, but it was a familiar smell. A big wet nose prodded the blue decorations in Yue’s hair. Once satisfied that the abalone and glass pieces were not food, Yura gently pulled Yue closer with her large head. 

This is how Arnook and Hakoda found the young princess, asleep in the embrace of a beast of burden. 

Arnook sighed defeatedly. 

“She hasn’t spoken to me since I told her.” The Northern Chief admitted. Hakoda placed a brotherly hand on Arnook’s shoulder. 

“I doubt my daughter would do any different. It will be an adjustment period for all of us, I think we can give the princess her time to come to terms with the arrangement. We do have three years, after all.” 

Arnook nodded, gazing blankly on his daughter. Chiefess Aguta, who had followed the men’s voices to the stables, knelt to wake Yue. 

“Darling, the sun is high. We must greet the day." Aguta's voice was soft and soothing as she roused her daughter. Yue's big blue eyes fluttered open. 

"Mother?" 

Aguta pulled some hay out of Yue's hair with a wry smile. 

"Good morning, sleepy one. Did the spirits send you pleasant dreams?" 

Yue smiled tenderly. 

"Yes, but I was glad for Yura's protection." 

Yura huffed politely. It was then that Yue noticed her father and their guest. 

"Chief Hakoda?" The Southern Chief bowed at the waist in response. 

“Princess Yue. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I wish it were under different circumstances.” 

Arnook stepped forward.

“The delegation from Caldera City has arrived with a letter from General Iroh. It is addressed to you, my daughter.”

"She can read it later, Arnook." Aguta held Yue's hand tightly and whisked her off to brush out her hair. The two chiefs of the Water Tribe nodded and stepped back to give the women access to the door. 

Arnook placed his face in his hands with a deep sigh. 

“Hakoda, I-I don’t want to lose her. Not like this, not this soon, not before I have to.”

“I know…” The two men embraced in the icy silence of the stables.


	2. Chapter 2

In the aftermath of his disastrous Agni Kai, Zuko was moved out of the Royal Palace to live with his Uncle. Iroh owned an impressive estate just outside the Palace proper, within the noble neighborhood. While Iroh seemed to be pleased with the arrangement, Zuko felt humiliation burn under his skin anytime he stepped outside the walls to see the red towers of the Fire Palace. He was the throwaway, the spare. Like his Uncle, he had been passed over for the younger heir and would most likely be dead long before the crown could be rightfully his. 

Life truly was cruel. 

“Prince Zuko!” Iroh’s jovial voice echoed off the walls of the courtyard. “There’s a special delivery here for you!” 

Zuko slowly came out of his reverie of staring into the turtleduck pond. The chill of autumn was settling over the Fire Nation capital. Baby turtleducks were losing their downy fluff and starting to fly on their own. Fitting, Zuko mused, Uncle would compare my situation to the turtleducklings and say that I should welcome the change. 

Iroh called for his nephew again, this time receiving his reply. 

“I’m coming Uncle!” Zuko stood and turned toward the entrance hall where Iroh was waiting with a large trunk made of seal leather and lined with abalone shells. 

“Engagement gifts from the Northern Water Tribe, my nephew. I believe they’ve also included a portrait of your intended.” 

Zuko’s heart jumped into his throat.  
“Portrait?” The word came out in a very unprincely croak. Iroh seemed entirely too pleased with Zuko’s reaction. 

“Oh, of course! We wouldn’t dream of having you marry someone you’ve never even seen.” With a gesture, the servants opened the chest and unfurled a parchment as long as Zuko was tall. The figure of a young woman practically glowed upon the dark background. Her hair was a brilliant shade of white twisted up in looping braids. Bright sapphire blue eyes rested above rounded cheeks. The gentle slope of her nose ended in a slight upturn above rouged lips. She didn’t smile, just stared out from her oil paint world. 

"By the sun and the moon, she's beautiful, Zuko!" Iroh let out a breathy whisper. "My grand-nieces and grand-nephews will be the most adorable in the world!" 

Zuko flushed a mighty red.

"Uncle, please!" He groaned, tearing his eyes away from the portrait. Those deep blue eyes were burned into his memory, their clarity and careful softness. Zuko’s lips twitched into a shadow of a smile, but when the skin around his scar crinkled uncomfortably his heart dropped to the floor.

“She won’t like me.” whispered the prince, “She won’t want to even look at me.” The young man turned on his heel and tried not to sprint towards his room with a hand over his damaged eye. 

~~~

“Katara! Sokka! There’s a letter from your father!” Kanna shouted out across the village. Her grandchildren looked up from an impressively constructed snow fort, courtesy of Katara’s bending and Zi Chen’s hidden love for architecture. The Fire Nation ambassador had surprisingly bonded with the Water Tribe children over the four months he had been in the South Pole. It was not uncommon for the three unlikely playmates to have spontaneous snowball fights throughout the day. 

“Coming, Gran-Gran!” Sokka called back through the huts. “Last on back to Gran-Gran is a hibernating polar bear dog!”

“More like a rotten sea prune!” Katara scrambled to her feet to chase her brother. 

Poor Zi Chen was left inside the snow fort, completely stumped as to how he could escape without damaging the structure. 

Sokka reached Gran-Gran first, though not by much. Kanna looked down at the children with a grim look on her aged face. Sokka had shot up in height and was nearly as tall as Kanna now, while Katara had yet to hit her growth spurt. 

“Gran-Gran, what's wrong?” Sokka’s grin faded softly. “Is Dad alright?” 

“Your father is fine.” Kanna helped Katara pick herself off the snowy ground. “He wants the two of you to go live at the North Pole. Katara will be trained to be Princess Yue’s personal lady-in-waiting and Sokka, you will be trained as her bodyguard, in accordance with Fire Nation traditions." 

"Fire Nation traditions." Sokka scoffed with a sneer. "Haven't we given them enough?" 

"Sokka, shame on you! This wedding will bring us peace and stability. Besides, what about Zi Chen? Don't you like him? It's his people you're talking about." Kanna grabbed her grandson by the ear sharply. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Gran-Gran!" The teen shrieked. Katara stared down at her feet, lost in her own thoughts. Bato approached the little family. 

"It would be nice," he said, "for Princess Yue to have a piece of home? We don't yet know where she and Prince Zuko will finally settle, but the engagement period and wedding will happen entirely within the Fire Nation." 

Katara felt tears prickle at her eyes. 

"Princess Yue will be alone without us, won't she?" 

A moment of silence settled in the hut.

Even Sokka's hardened expression waned. The familial bonds of the Water Tribe had held strong so far in the face of war. Leaving one's tribe was extremely uncommon, and now it was a matter of survival. Bato placed a hand on Katara's head with a sad smile. 

"With you and your brother, the Princess will be in excellent company. Now, would the two of you go free Zi Chen before he freezes solid?" 

"You left that poor man in the snow?!" An irate Kanna yanked on Sokka's ear once more to drag him back outside. 

~~~ 

The box was made of polished pine wood, inlaid with gold and rubies. The insignia of the Fire Nation Royal family was carved into the lid. It was indeed beautiful, but reminded unopened weeks after it had arrived in the North Pole. Yue ran her fingers along the smooth edges of the box, feeling the natural grooves in the wood. When she thought about opening its decadent lid, her heart clenched. Inside was the portrait of her intended. According to the letter written by General Iroh, the Prince was ashamed of his appearance. The Dragon of the West urged for Yue to not judge the young man too harshly based on his looks. 

'Prince Zuko is not in any physical pain, I assure you.' the letter said, 'He only expresses concern that you may find him to be frightful to the eye. Please do not mention that I have written to you on this matter, as it would wound his pride.

Your Future Uncle, 

General Iroh.'

The pelt covering the entrance to Yue's quarters was pushed aside. The intruder cleared his throat.

"Princess Yue?" 

"Chief Hakoda, you may come in." Yue placed the box back on the small shelf in the icey walls to sit for the night. The older man stood in the doorway, a respectful distance. 

“My children are going to make the journey up here to join your court. My son, Sokka, is your age. Katara is a few years younger. I hope you’ll all get along.” 

Yue smiled, but could not hide the cracking of her voice. 

“If they are anything like you, Chief Hakoda, I’m sure we will. My family and I are so grateful for your help these past months…" Yue trailed off into silence in an attempt to steel her nerves. 

Hakoda stood in the door with his shoulders tensed, unsure of how to proceed. 

"Would… Would you like me to call for your mother? I'm afraid I'm not very good at comforting people…" 

Yue shook her head and explained that she would rather retire to bed for the night. Hakoda bowed and left the room. 

While Yue busied herself brushing her long ivory hair, the presence of the little wooden box would not be ignored. There was almost a life to it. It had a heartbeat, an aura, almost as if Prince Zuko himself were in the room waiting for Yue to turn and look at him. Yue could swear she felt heat creeping up the back of her neck, or was that her overactive imagination? 

Come to think of it, she thought, the only people she'd had correspondence with had been with diplomats and General Iroh. Zuko hadn't written at all, and Yue hadn't considered until this moment writing to her fiancé. She didn't even have a face to place with the name. In Yue's mind, Prince Zuko was a mass of shadows with golden eyes surrounded by fire.

But she could fix that.

Yue turned her deep blue eyes to the box. The reds and golds glowed in dim light. Her hands began to shake, thus causing the moonlight to bounce off the shining surface. 

The clasp was a small golden latch shaped like a dragon wrapping itself around the other half of the closure. It popped open with a ‘clink’. 

Yue realized she was holding her breath. All it would take was a flick of her thumb, the smallest of muscle movements, and she would be able to finally see Prince Zuko with her own eyes.

The ice of the palace groaned as it settled in for the night. Startled, Yue dropped the box. The sturdy craftsmanship was no match for clumsiness, and actually succeeded in chipping the floor. Underneath the lid was a carved piece of Sabertooth Mooselion tusk. The carving was painted with charcoal, red ochre, and gold leaf. 

A shaky breath escaped the princess’s lungs as she picked up the tusk. 

Zuko’s eyes glittered with the gold paint, his left eye partially obscured by a swath of red. Yue could only assume the mark was either a birthmark or some sort of scar. The former seemed far more likely. As a Prince, who would dare to burn Zuko?


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a not very long time ago, the black ships of the Fire Nation would have struck terror into Katara’s heart. Now, the newly twelve year old looked up at the metal craft with fresh eyes. The hull had been painted white and now blended in with the snow and glaciers surrounding it. Two flags fluttered above the crow’s nest, one blue and embroidered with the same design as Katara's necklace. The second flag flew above the first, the russet fabric bearing the symbol of the Fire Nation.

Almost a year had passed since Hakoda had left for the North. Both Katara and Sokka had grown taller. Sokka's voice had begun to deepen now that he was fourteen. It was so strange for Katara to hear her brother talk with such a timbre, even if her own childish pitch had dropped as well. The two were finally preparing for the weeks long journey from the South Pole to the North

Zi Chen was absolutely buzzing with excitement to join the siblings on the trip. The Fire Nation ambassador had shown Sokka the route they were likely to take, and was now explaining to Katara. 

“We will sail between some islands towards the Earth Kingdom coast. We will continue north, and stop at Crescent Island to visit the Fire Sages. Then we shall continue around Earth Kingdom territory to reach the North Pole. It will be a long trip, but quite a fun one, I promise!” 

Katara nodded absently, looking down at the parchment. Something was whispering in the back of her mind. 

“Wouldn’t it be faster to take this route here?” 

Zi Chen shrugged when he looked where the waterbender pointed. A river emptied into the sea in the northern part of the Earth Kingdom. Upstream from this river was a lake. The far side of the lake was marked as “The Serpent's Pass” and led directly into Ba Sing Se. There were a number of other tributaries into the body of water, one of which led directly out into the Northern Sea.

“That waterway goes too deep into Earth Kingdom territory. We would run a serious risk of attack by Earth Kingdom forces. Their armies are merciless, we would be destroyed as soon as we were spotted.” Zi Chen sighed. Katara let the point rest. 

“Children! It’s getting late! Come back to the village for supper!” Kanna called over the snowbanks to the travelling party. Sokka emerged from the white ship with his hand shielding his eyes. Without the constant loading he’d been doing for the majority of the day, a sudden lump developed in his throat as he looked over the expanse of white ice and snow, his home. The fact that he would soon leave his homeland began to sink cold into his bones. Even as dusk was falling, the blue of his tribesmen’s clothes stood out on the landscape. Zi Chen, in his unfamiliar dark grays and reds, was still a prominent fixture in Sokka’s mind when he considered his life.

Katara walked over to her brother, puzzled. 

“Sokka? Aren’t you coming?” 

Her voice echoed throught the mental fog and registered slowly in Sokka’s mind. He nodded in response, uncharactaristically quiet as he followed Katara and Zi Chen back to the village. 

The scent of smoked seal meat and stew wafted through the air, between the homes, and through the pathways. Whites, grays, pale blues, and touches of lilac filled the eyes in tandem with the aroma. 

“Ah, I never thought I would say this, Sokka, but leaving the South Pole seems to be a sad thought.” Zi Chen smiled into the biting cold. “This place is so unlike my home, but it’s so beautiful in a different way. I’m actually very grateful to have met you kids.” 

Katara smiled brightly in response. 

For a full year, having a Fire Nation citizen as a friend and playmate had just been Katara’s reality. Sokka had initially been distrustful, as had she, of the stranger in their midst. The pain of losing Kya was still a fresh sting for them. Being children, Katara and Sokka had a hard time separating their loss from anything or anyone that happened to be Fire Nation. Watching Zi Chen as he tried to navigate life out of his element slowly swept away their undue hatred for this awkward, rather gangly man whose beard never really grew in a way that flattered his face. The first winter Zi Chen spent at the South Pole, Sokka invited him to join him against Katara in a snow fight. 

“Two versus a bender is fair!” He’d said. 

That day had ended with red noses and bellowing laughter, and Zi Chen ceased to be a stranger in the village. 

The nostalgic reverie was broken when Kanna called again for the trio to come inside. Sokka sat at his Gran Gran’s right, Katara on her left, and let the older woman dote on him for one last night before their journey. 

~~~

This was the most daunting piece of paper that Zuko had ever faced. 

Esteemed Princess Yue.... and nothing else. Blank. 

What on Earth was he supposed to say to her? Zuko had no idea and he was too embarassed to ask his Uncle for help. 

“Mom…” He put his head in his hands and groaned. “What should I do?” 

The morning light came out from behind a lazy cloud and bathed the Prince’s room in light. Zuko raised his eyes to the warmth and smiled softly at the pink blossoms outside his window. 

Pink… 

Zuko shot straight up out of his seated position and immediately tripped over his growing legs. Fourteen going on fifteen was an awkward age to be. After acertaining that no injuries had been sustained, Zuko raced down the hallway towards the door. Iroh looked up surprised as he sprinted by. 

“Nephew? Where are you going?” 

“Gotta find Ty Lee!”

The General raised an eyebrow, but eventually just shrugged and continued walking the grounds. 

It only took around six minutes to find Ty Lee, attached at the hip to both Azula and Mai of course. In order to take advantage of the lovley spring morning, the Princess had requested an outdoor breakfast with her friends. The trio had very little time to react before Zuko tripped once again and this time landed in the dirt. 

Azula burst into side-splitting laughter almost instantly. Zuko stood up with his face flushed a bright red where it wasn’t smeared with soil. Ty Lee pursed her lips together to fight the smile tugging at her cheeks. Even Mai let out a peculiar puff of air from her nose that indicated some amusement. Completely unaware that he was bleeding from his chin, Zuko grabbed Ty Lee’s hands and bowed his head. 

“Please, you know girls!” Zuko blurted. There was a moment of silence, and Azula resumed laughing, this time until tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“Um, yes? I do know girls? I AM a girl, Zuko.” Ty Lee grinned awkwardly, “What is this about, exactly?” 

Zuko raised his head, blood still dribbling down his chin and onto his tunic, and unintentionally screamed his quandry. 

“How do I write to Yue!?” 

Azula’s cackling laughter died in her throat. Her face pulled into a scowl. 

“You’re actually going to write to that trollop? Why would you want to do that?”

Ty Lee squealed and gave Zuko a hug around his neck. 

“That’s so cute! Of course I’ll help you!”

“It’s practical.” Mai picked at the grass by her feet. “Married couples should be able to communicate properly. Might as well start early.” 

“Practical.” Azula scoffed, “She’s not worth our time, not even yours, Zuko. Father would not approve.”

Zuko stiffened. “He wouldn’t?”

“Of course not! You’re a Prince of the Fire Nation, you’re above such nonsense.” 

“Love isn’t nonsense, Azula! Come on Zuko, I’ll help you write a letter.” Ty Lee skipped merrily around like a jackalope, enjoying the renewed flush on Zuko’s face. He sputtered out something about not being in love and finally noticed that his face was bleeding. Ty Lee grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back towards Iroh’s estate. 

~~~

Esteemed Princess Yue, 

I hope you are well. The General Iroh tells me that you have written to him expressing an interest in correspondence with me. I will be happy to answer any questions you may have for me.   
As spring has arrived in the capital, I have enclosed some cherry blossom petals from one of the many trees in the city. The air is filled with pink blooms this time of year. 

Zuko, son of Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in her life, Katara looked out over an uninterrupted ocean. Salt winds whipped through her thick, unbraided hair as she gazed over the bow. The air was steadily warming as they journeyed north, floating ice was at least a week behind them. According to Zi Chen’s map, the white ship was nearing a small island at the southernmost part of the Earth Kingdom that was not affiliated with mainland politics. 

A shimmering dolphin crested alongside the boat, and Katara felt a tug at her spirit to reach out and touch the creature. 

“Katara!” Sokka appeared almost out of nowhere behind his sister. “What are you doing? If you fall in and get stuck in an iceberg, I’m not helping you!” 

“That wouldn’t happen to a waterbender, Sokka.” Katar slumped down on the railing, her reverie broken. Sokka exhaled in dismissal. 

"Still! I have a right to worry about you when you're already halfway off the ship."

Katara said nothing in response. The dolphin had disappeared into the depths. Some tendrils of water snaked up from the ocean to rest in her outstretched palm. 

"Hey Sokka… The North Pole is probably pretty different from home, isn't it?"

"I mean, I guess so. They're still Water Tribe, so they're still our family, kind of." 

Sokka placed a hand between Katara's shoulder blades gently, a soothing habit he had inherited from their mother. He felt the muscles in his sister's back relax instantly. 

"You'll always have me, Katara. No matter what." 

"I know that, you big dummy." Katara finally smiled at Sokka. 

There was a shout from the crow's nest. One of the crew had spotted land. The ship was a flurry of activity preparing to make port. The small green island grew closer and closer on the horizon. Katara left her spot at the bow to find Zi Chen, who had been growing increasingly anxious the closer they got to Earth Kingdom waters. The sight of any green caused him to nearly jump out of his boots. As expected, the pale man looked even paler as he watched the distance shrink. 

“Zi Chen, are you going to be okay?”

“Just fine, Katara! I’m just going to stay here on the boat where an earthbender can’t crush my bones and bury me alive deep underground!” Zi Chen had tugged his hair out of its usual topknot and was twisting strands in his fingers with nervous energy. Katara smiled softly. 

“I’m sure that won’t happen. Please come with us? You might regret not taking full advantage of this trip…”

Baby penguins in the South Pole have learned a very effective technique of convincing those soft of heart to feed them scraps of meat by widening their eyes and wiggling their little whiskered noses while pulling their four flippers in close to their chests to appear helpless and sweet. By extent, Katara had found use for the practice. Zi Chen stared into her watery blue eyes and realized that he’d already lost. 

“Alright… Besides, you and Sokka will protect me, right?” 

“Absolutely!” Sokka puffed out his chest and placed a hand on his boomerang. “What are we protecting you from, Zi Chen?”

The ship came to a stop at the dock. Members of the crew began to disembark and speak to the people in the port. 

"It's so nice to be on solid land again!" Sokka stretched his arms towards the sky with a groan. Zi Chen's golden eyes darted across the landscape. 

“Yes… Very nice, very nice indeed.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Katara sighed and pulled Zi Chen down to her level to fix his hair back into its topknot. The port was filled with green-clad traders, most of whom stopped to stare at the group dressed in red and blue with hushed murmurs. This did nothing for Zi Chen’s frazzled nerves. The diplomat grabbed Katara’s hand in his clammy grasp. 

Sokka, completely unaware of the man having a mental breakdown, ran to a food stall. 

“Katara! They have stuff I’ve never even heard of!” Excitedly, he turned back to the vendor. “What is a miso? Also leek. What kind of animal is a leek?”

Ever since Sokka had hit his growth spurt when he turned thirteen, Katara could’ve sworn his stomach had been replaced with a ravenous vortex. Before anyone could talk him out of spending all his money, Sokka was seated on a rock eating from three separate bowls of soup. 

“Zi Chen! You have to try this spicy shrimp! The guy selling it said he was inspired by Fire Nation food. I want your opinion.” 

Shakily, Katara set Zi Chen down beside Sokka. The man took the bowl from the Water Tribe boy and took a careful sip. 

“It’s very good. Not exactly as spicy as I’m used to at home. My mother used to make a fantastic rabbit stew with so many peppers you couldn’t feel your tongue for a week afterwards.” 

“Not feel your tongue?! That’s a tragedy!” 

“Maybe for you.” Katara sat on the ground and leaned against the rock, warm from the morning sun. A slight rustling in the forest behind them caught the waterbender’s ear. When she turned, all she could see was green, no movement in sight. Thankfully, Zi Chen was completely distracted at this point. Katara wasn’t entirely sure she could handle an anxiety relapse. Closer to the boat, now called The Peacemaker, Bato stood talking with the ship’s captain. He was an older fellow, veteran of the Fire Navy, with a mustache that refused any sort of styling. Sokka said it made him look like a walrus, and no one could really disagree after that observation was made. Luckily, the captain had a good sense of humor and allowed the children to call him Captain Walrus. 

“Who are you, and why do you bring your war to Kyoshi?!”

The chatter on the dock died. The rustling returned as girls wearing deep green robes rushed forward from the forest. Zi Chen shrieked and hit the dirt with his hands over his head. Maniacal laughter erupted from directly behind Katara, Zi Chen, and Sokka. 

“Yes, fear me! I am the mighty Toph!”

~~~

Five delicate, pink petals. Yue ran her thumb over the largest of them, inhaling their faint scent. Her morning ride through the canals of the capital city of Agna Qel’a was slow and leisurely as ever. The citizens walking and floating by bowed to her as she passed and she nodded in acknowledgment, though this was entirely out of reflex. The smooth, silky feel of the petal on her exposed skin sent an electric feeling through Yue’s veins. She smiled to herself, mentally writing her reply letter to Prince Zuko. 

“Lower your stance and shift the center of your weight! I’ve seen better bending done by toddlers, Kunik!” Master Pakku's mid morning classes were apparently going about as well as usual. Kunik, a pale boy of about nine, looked to be on the edge of tears. He was an odd child, he looked nothing like any of the other tribesmen, though he was clearly a waterbender. Yue remembered the day, almost six months before, that a hunting party had brought the shivering boy back with them. The leader of the party claimed they had found him inside of an iceberg with no memory of who he was. A noble family had adopted him and given him a new name and home. When the question of how he could have been alive inside of an iceberg was inevitably asked, the elders of the tribe proclaimed Kunik to be a miracle of the spirits, just as Yue was. 

Yue's mind wandered to Hakoda and her father, writing letters and signing documents by the dozens to solidify their tentative peace with the Fire Nation. Yue had kept her correspondence with Prince Zuko a secret from all except her mother. Aguta was pleased that her daughter would have some knowledge of her fiancé. She cooed over the tusk with Zuko's face carved into it when shown, not letting on how disturbed she felt over seeing a member of the Fire Nation Royal family so drastically scarred. For yes, couriers had confirmed the mark on Zuko's face was a scar, but would go into no further details. 

As if summoned by her daughter's thoughts, Aguta stood at the dock where Yue would soon disembark the gondola. The Chiefess smiled softly, surrounded by people in dark red clothing. 

"Mother?" Yue's eyes darted between the familiar and the strange quickly. 

"Good morning, my dear. These are to be your tutors. Firelord Ozai had them sent all the way from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls." 

~~~ 

Exalted Prince Zuko, 

Thank you so much for the generous gift. We don't often see shades of pink here, and they are quite lovely! Spring at the North Pole is still quite cold, although we are also blessed with renewal in this season. My favorite buffalo yak Yura has given birth to a healthy male calf this year. He is a strong one, and we give thanks to the spirits for such a fruitful season. 

I hope the change of seasons has treated you well. 

Yue, daughter of Arnook and Aguta, blessed of the Moon


	5. Chapter 5

A loud clattering noise woke Zuko before dawn.

“Good morning, nephew! Today, we are going to start a new kind of training!”

“What?” Zuko rubbed the sleep from his good eye and ran his hand over his scalp. New stubble was growing in around the base of his phoenix tail that would have to be shaved. Iroh grinned widely. He stood in front of some tools he had placed on Zuko’s table. 

“Training?”

“Yes!” Iroh clapped once in excitement, “Today we start your training to carve a betrothal necklace in accordance with Water Tribe tradition!” 

"Wha-? Necklace?" 

"Yes. Young Water Tribe men carve a pendant to give their intended to show their devotion. Here, I brought you a scroll on the history of Water Tribe courtship.” 

Zuko took the rolled parchment. Blue calligraphy stretched like delicate spiders across the parchment. 

“‘The spirits of the moon and sea are two halves of one whole, just as a man and wife are to be.’ Uncle, I’m not going to meet this girl for another two years, what’s the point in learning all this now?” 

With a gleam in his eye and no malice, Iroh leaned over the Prince. 

“Why Zuko, I didn’t know you had carving experience. Was that class before or after your tsungi horn lessons?” 

“Very funny, Uncle.” Zuko raked his eyes over the rest of the scroll. “This may take a while…” 

“All the better. I have things to attend to today, so I’ll be out.” The older man placed his hands inside his sleeves and turned to leave his nephew’s room. "I shall return this evening. Someone will be along with your breakfast shortly.”

Iroh walked leisurely through his gardens towards the palace. On his way, he spotted Azula sitting alone under a cherry tree. Something in the little girl’s body language seemed off. The usually confident Princess had her knees drawn up to her chest. 

“Good morning, little fire lily.” Iroh knelt down and placed a hand on Azula’s head. Her normal warm temperature was now running hot. “How are you feeling?” 

“I have a summer cold… Father says that if I was stronger, this wouldn’t have happened.” Azula rubbed her red eyes and stifled a harsh sounding cough. Iroh’s jaw tightened. With a sigh, He scooped up his niece into his arms. 

“Why don’t you rest at my house today? I have a tea that I think will help you feel much better.”

Despite herself, Azula felt some of the stress in her muscles dissipate with the assurance that her uncle would never cause her harm. In the few minutes it took to reach their destination, Azula had fallen into a deep slumber. With a smile, Iroh handed the sleeping Princess to one of his servants, and then braced himself for the war meeting he was now certainly late for. 

Commander Zhao stood at the door to the war room with a self satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Getting forgetful in your old age, General Iroh?” the younger man taunted with a bow. 

“No, I just had a responsibility to take care of first. Welcome home, Commander. How goes the war in the Earth Kingdom?” 

“Not nearly as satisfying as the Northern front.” Zhao sighed flippantly. Iroh’s blood ran cold as he attempted to comprehend. 

“Satisfying, Zhao?” Iroh begged that the answer he knew was coming wouldn’t. 

“The Earth Kingdom is so unstable that the smaller villages will surrender with the slightest show of force. Unfortunately, the mere size of their territory makes the advances boring. We are a long way from having the advantage over Ba Sing Se’s forces, so as not to repeat your failure. At least the Water Tribe savages gave us a challenge.”

Zhao paused. 

“I could have done it. I could have eradicated their entire tribe, but now we have this ridiculous bethrothal instead.”

Iroh stood agape, unable to articulate how horrified he truly was. 

“What you are saying is madness! Zhao, the Water Tribe has the same right to exist in this world as you or I. What you are suggesting would irreparably destroy the balance of life!”

The door creaked open under Zhao’s hand. The Commander looked at Iroh with his golden eyes drained of all warmth.

“What I am suggesting is that the Firelord has weakened if he believes subjugation shows our superiority better than extermination.”

~~~

Back when the world of Spirits and humans were one, the Moon and Ocean spirits, Tui and La, fell deeply in love. La was considered one of the most beautiful spirits to ever exist. Her hair was long, and dark as the sea on stormy nights. All those that saw her were struck silent in awe. Her beauty was matched only by her rages. No one, Spirit or human, dared to anger the Ocean. Thus, La was admired from afar and left alone. Years of loneliness passed, until the day that Tui stepped out of the shadows of the Spirit Wilds and bowed before La. 

“Greetings, mighty Ocean. I am Tui, of the Moon.” 

“Why have you approached me?” La snapped. “Have you come to me to look upon me with disdain, like all others? Find me pitiable, unbearable to speak to? Just to stare?” 

“No, noble Ocean. I have come to give you a gift.” 

Tui held out his hand, in which was the first betrothal necklace. 

“Yes, I have watched you silently like the others, but I do not pity you. You inspire and dazzle me with your passion. I have seen you cry in the night, and it broke my heart. Please let me take your loneliness away.”

The peaceful light of the Moon Spirit calmed La’s suffering heart and she agreed to marry Tui. The two were happy for a very long time. They taught the Water Tribes to master their element together. Though they were very different, their marriage was happy. The serenity of the Moon calmed La’s temper, while Tui found his light empowered by the Ocean’s vitality.

One dark day, a Spirit named Koh the Face Stealer looked upon Tui and grew jealous of the Moon’s love. While Tui and La walked in one another’s company, Koh snuck up behind the couple and stole some of Tui’s spiritual essence. The Moon was severely weakened by the attack. La flew into a terrible wrath, striking the Face Stealer with the force of the world’s Ocean and forbade him to ever be in the presence of her or her husband until the end of time. Unfortunately, the damage had been done. Tui could no longer hold his full form in the sky for more than a few days at a time. Every month, the Moon would shrink away to nothing. La looked up into the night sky with salty tears to await her dearest’s return. When the Moon waxed full, the Ocean would be imbued with such exhilaration as La looked uon her beloved. The waterbenders found themselves to be strongest during Tui’s fullest light and La’s celebration as a result. 

When the connection between the world of humans and Spirits was severed, Tui and La stayed with the humans to watch over them. Their exact location is a closely guarded secret in the Water Tribe, who value the loyalty of love over all else.

~~~

“So the Water Tribe has turned coward.” The brunette leader of the girls in green robes sneered at Bato. The girl that had claimed herself to be the “mighty Toph” lounged in a pile of stones and dirt after having bent the crew of the Peacemaker into a deep bowl of earth. Sokka and Katara stayed close to either side of Zi Chen, trying in vain to keep him calm.

“Please understand, this is the only option we have to avoid more needless bloodshed.” Bato answered softly. 

Katara tried to reach out for the nearby ocean, but her lack of training stopped her from calling the water to her aid.

“No! This is only a surrender by another name! Kyoshi warriors will never surrender to the Fire Nation! Death before dishonor!” 

Captain Walrus placed a hand on Bato’s shoulder and addressed the warriors. 

“Young lady, I am Captain Akulai of the Fire Nation Navy. I am the only soldier aboard this vessel. This is a diplomatic mission, and nothing else.” 

The young woman stared down at Bato and the captain for a moment. 

“Toph! Is he lying?” 

The small girl slid down into the pit on bare feet. Her black bangs hung low in front of her mint green eyes. She marched up to the captain and stood with her nose pointed up towards his face. 

“He’s telling the truth, Suki.” The small girl stalked back towards the wall of the pit. She stopped directly in front of the quivering Zi Chen. Her lips split into a wide smile. 

“Boo!” 

Zi Chen’s stress finally caught up with him and he passed out into Katara’s lap. The girl called Toph laughed heartily. Sokka stood up and brandished his boomerang. 

“Leave him alone!”

The one Toph had called Suki sharpened her gaze.

“That’s unnecessary, Toph.”

Toph scoffed and walked out of the pit. Suki seemed to soak in the information presented before her for a moment. An older man stepped up behind Suki and said something in a low voice to not be overheard. The other warriors watched with rapt attention, intensely awaiting their instruction. Katara felt her heart begin to race. The blood pumping through her body screamed at her to prepare to defend herself and her family. Then Suki spoke. 

“We will offer you shelter in our village for the night. You must convince us that your journey is what you say it is, that you truly will bring peace. Kiri, Sarume, escort the Captain and the other Fire Nation citizens. Toph, let them up.” 

The eartbender raised her arms and brought the pit back to level ground. Katara and Sokka sprawled out with the sudden movement. The old man who had spoken to Suki stepped forward. 

“I am Oyaji, the leader of Kyoshi Island village. I apologize, but one can never be too wary…”

Bato nodded and motioned for his crew to follow him. Katara and Sokka hoisted Zi Chen’s arms over their shoulders. Two of the girls in green took hold of the unconscious man’s feet. One of them smiled brightly through her heavy makeup. 

“I’ve never met anyone from the Water Tribe before.” she said. 

Sokka scoffed in response. “Not a very friendly greeting you girls have.” 

The girl just shrugged, while her companion rolled her eyes. It didn’t take very long to reach the village. A collection of thatched huts on small stilts to account for the rainy flood season on the island. Suki stepped inside one of the huts and hoisted Toph up beside her onto the platform. The smaller girl blinked her pale eyes as she dug her exposed toes into a layer of dirt on the wooden floor. Oyaji followed and beckoned the crew to do the same. The warriors helping carry Zi Chen disappeared out the door towards their own homes. 

Bato sat cross legged beside Katara. The young waterbender placed a hand on Zi Chen’s head, trying to sense what condition the man was in. Suki emerged from another room, having had   
removed her outer armor and headpiece. 

"Here." She tossed a small bag to Katara. "Bitter spices should wake him from a nervous faint. He didn't hit his head, did he?" 

"I don't think so. Thank you." 

Sokka eyed Suki with scrutiny. Oyaji sat across from Bato and sighed.

"I apologise for my granddaughters. Suki can let her heart run away from her, and Toph is… Toph." 

The warrior knelt by a basin in the corner and began to wash away her stark makeup. 

"I just can't believe we got beat by a bunch of girls." Sokka grumbled under his breath, slouching up against the wall. Bato shot him a scathing look. Toph stomped back into the center room in a more formal set of robes consisting of the warrior greens and villager blues, still barefoot. Her long dark hair was down now, bangs held back by a simple blue band. Sokka sat straight up. 

“Are you blind?!” He blurted out before thinking. The room fell deathly silent. The only person who didn’t look absolutely mortified was Toph herself. 

“Yeah, so what?” 

What Katara had thought to be an unnaturally pale shade of green was truly clouding in Toph’s pupils extending to her irises. Sokka sputtered as he grappled for a response. 

“B-But you looked right at Zi Chen when he passed out!" 

Toph threw her head back and laughed.

"He would've done that anyway, the big possum chicken! He’s terrified of anything that breathes.”

Oyaji sighed tiredly and gently pulled Toph down to sit on his knee. 

“Speaking of your friend, has he stirred yet?" 

Katara shook her head. 

"I see. We will have the village healers tend to him, if you like." 

Bato agreed and, along with help from the Captain, carried Zi Chen to where Oyaji led them. Toph ran her hands through the dirt strewn about the floor, manipulating it into various shapes with her bending. Suki sat behind Toph and began to gently brush out her long black hair, blatantly ignoring the Water Tribe siblings. After an elongated silence, Katara spoke up. 

"You're very talented for such a young earthbender, Toph. Did you learn here on Kyoshi island?" 

In response, Toph gave a genuine smile and crossed her arms proudly over her chest. 

"I was trained by the badgermoles! That's why I'm the best earthbender in the world! I'm probably almost as good as Avatar Kyoshi herself was." 

“Avatar? The island is named after an Avatar?” 

“Sure is, sugar queen. The greatest Avatar ever! Avatar Kyoshi made this island!” 

Sokka huffed dismissively. 

“That’s impossible, even for an earthbender.” 

“Oh really?” Suki’s steel colored eyes flashed. “Let me give the two of you a history lesson.”

~~~

Exalted Prince Zuko, 

I am pleased to inform you that the tutors by the Firelord have arrived. I am told that they instructed your sister, Princess Azula, when she was a student at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. As I have no siblings, I would greatly like to know more about her and how the two of you get along.

My lessons have begun with basic geography of the Fire Nation. Is it true that there are places warm enough for people to swim for fun? Such a thing is practically unheard of here at the North Pole. Only the most skilled waterbenders even attempt prolonged submersion, and never for leisure. I'd love to one day visit the warm water shores with you and your sister, whom I already consider to be like my own family. 

I wanted to ask you about your favorite things, like foods and activities, if you are willing to share with me. My favorite thing to eat is stewed sea prunes with sweetened seal meat and seaweed noodles

~~~

Yue paused mid sentence and put down her brush with a sigh. 

“Is this stupid?” she muttered to no one in particular. 

“Good morning, Your Highness!” A streak of blue cloth and pale skin zipped into the study. Kunik grinned in his lopsided way, cheeks and nose flushed pink. Yue smiled at the boy. 

“Good morning, Kunik. What brings you here?” 

Kunik shrugged and stretched his arms behind his head. 

“Yugoda kicked me out of the healing hut again, because I’m a boy. I don’t really like fighting like Master Pakku teaches. I enjoy being a bender, but I don’t want to fight people.”

“You have a gentle spirit, Kunik. It makes you unique.” Yue began to pack up her letter writing materials. 

“Master Pakku says it makes me lazy.” Yue placed a hand on Kunik’s shoulder. 

“Well, Master Pakku doesn’t know everything. Would you like to join me for my lessons today?”

The younger child nodded enthusiastically. Kunik danced around the room on the tips of his toes, lighter than a feather, while Yue gathered extra supplies for him. With a bemused look in her eye, the princess bowed and offered her free hand to Kunik. He eagerly took the invitation and let Yue twirl him around like a top. 

“How do you not get dizzy?” 

“I have no idea!” Kunik giggled. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late for your class!” 

The two ran hand in hand down the hallways of the palace, laughing all the way. Yue opened the door to the spare room serving as a makeshift classroom. A severe looking woman with black hair and a pinched expression looked at them with stern eyes. 

“Princess Yue, remember your manners… Who is this with you?”

Yue bowed in the Fire Nation style, with one hand’s fingers pointed up like a proud flame. 

“Sensei Ona, this is Kunik. He is a friend of mine who would like to sit in on my lessons with me.”

Ona rolled her eyes to the ceiling and muttered gruffly.

“Of course, what’s one more pupil in this frozen wasteland. Oh, Mother was right. I should have married that Captain.”

Yue grabbed an extra pelt for Kunik to sit on in front of the little desk piled with books and papers. Ona stood tall in front of her students and began the history lesson. 

“Nearly one hundred years ago, Firelord Sozin began a defensive campaign against the armies of the Air Nation in the great March of Civilization. Now, we began talking about the March of Civilization yesterday, the goal of which was to-”

“What do you mean, armies?” Kunik blurted out with a strange and pained look on his face. “The Air Nomads had no army.”

“Oh, really?” Ona raised one sharp eyebrow. “Well, I have several first hand accounts of survivors of the battles, soldiers who lost their brothers-in-arms to the airbender’s onslaught.”

Kunik sprang to his feet and began to shake and turn pale. 

“No, that’s not-” 

Ona continued as if he had said nothing. 

“After the initial assaults on their fortifications, the aid of Sozin’s Comet allowed the Fire Nation to prevail and wipe out the Air Nation completely.” 

Yue pulled Kunik down into her lap as he started to hyperventilate. His grey irises seemed to grow lighter, almost glow, as he struggled to breathe normally. 

“Sensei, please stop! Let me get him to a healer!”

“Oh, fine. We will put this lesson on hold. Know this, Your Highness,” Ona’s tone was hardly respectful even using the title, “I do not tolerate weakness in my students.” 

Hefting the small boy across her shoulders as she had seen hunters do, Yue raced to the nearest healing hut. Kunik’s panting turned to gagging. Right as they crossed the threshold to Yugoda’s class, Kunik threw up violently onto Yue’s back. 

“Oh my goodness! What’s happened to him, Princess?” 

“I think he’s having a panic attack. We were being taught about the War and he started to freak out.” 

“Lay him here.” Yugoda had Kunik on his back and began to run the glowing water over his head. “Sleep now, child. I’m sorry the ash maker upset you, let me help.”


	6. Chapter 6

Exalted Prince Zuko, 

I am pleased to inform you that the tutors by the Firelord have arrived. I am told that they instructed your sister, Princess Azula, when she was a student at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. As I have no siblings, I would greatly like to know more about her and how the two of you get along.

My lessons have begun with basic geography of the Fire Nation. Is it true that there are places warm enough for people to swim for fun? Such a thing is practically unheard of here at the North Pole. Only the most skilled waterbenders even attempt prolonged submersion, and never for leisure. I'd love to one day visit the warm water shores with you and your sister, whom I already consider to be like my own family. 

I wanted to ask you about your favorite things, like foods and activities, if you are willing to share with me. My favorite thing to eat is stewed sea prunes with sweetened seal meat and seaweed noodles. My friend Kunik prefers the noodles without meat and can't stand sea prunes. 

Kunik is a waterbender, and he enjoys making art with ice and water. It's quite beautiful to see. I could sit and watch for hours. 

I myself am not a bender, though I understand both you and Azula are. 

Princess Yue, daughter of Arnook and Aguta, blessed of the Moon (and Kunik)

~~~ 

The bell rang incessantly throughout the day right down the hall from Zuko's room. Azula was swaddled up in sheets as she recovered and was given a bell to call for someone if she needed something. Though, the word "needed" seemed to slip her notice. 

"Zuzu! The tea is cold!" 

"Azula. You. Are. A. Firebender. Heat the tea yourself!" 

"Please!" 

Zuko groaned and rolled himself off of his bed. He stuffed Yue’s letter into his belt, half read. Azula smiled smugly, even through her sniffles. One of Iroh’s many porcelain teapots sat on the bedside table. It was a reddish color, and decorated with delicate ink phoenixes. The teapot sat solidly in Zuko’s palm as he brought the water to slow simmer. Scents of ginger and honey wafted out of the spout. Azula sat herself up in the pile of pillows. 

“Is that better?” Zuko poured her a fresh cup. 

Azula didn’t answer. She coughed, hard, face turning red and eyes scrunched up. Zuko put down the cup to rub his sister’s back gently. To his surprise, Zuko could see Azula as how truly small she was. Azula was only recently twelve. It showed in her tiny hands grasping at her chest going stark white pale. The fit left as fast as it came on, leaving the Fire princess weakly leaning into her pillows again. 

“I miss Mom…” Azula whimpered hoarsely. Zuko tilted her head back to help her drink the tea. 

“Me too.” His reply was barely audible over Azula’s harsh breathing. Zuko felt a tug at his waist, and looked down to see Azula grabbing Yue’s letter. 

“Hey!”

“Oh, hush Zuzu. I’m bored.” She snickered weakly. Zuko found himself not really able to be mad and just sighed. 

“Curiousity killed the cat owl, Azula. If you ask nicely, I’ll read it to you. Skooch over.” 

Azula wiggled to her left to allow her big brother to sit beside her. With a flick of his wrist, Zuko opened the letter and began to read aloud. 

“What’s a sea prune?”

“I don’t know. Probably a vegetable?” 

“I knew she was weird. Whose favorite food is a vegetable?” 

Zuko snorted and suppressed a smile. 

“You know fireflakes are technically vegetables, right Azula? They’re peppers” 

“Spicy vegetables don’t count as vegetables.”

“Drink some more tea, Azula. I can’t finish the letter if you keep interrupting.” 

Azula downed another cup of the tea and snuggled into her brother as she listened. 

“What does she mean, ‘blessed of the moon’?” 

“I don’t know. Would you like to ask her? I’m going to start writing my letter back today.” 

“No thanks. If I wanted to talk to your fianceé, I would write to her myself.”

Azula was silent for a moment. 

"Are you going to tell her how you got your scar?" 

Zuko recoiled into himself. He placed a hand over the offending patch of skin. What would he even say? 

Sorry, dear. Your future husband is missing half of his face because he insulted his own father and refused to duel for his honor. 

His fingers dug into the scar tissue, tearing with his nails. Tiny droplets of blood began to run down Zuko’s cheek. With the gentlest touch, Azula took Zuko’s hand and placed it in his lap. She then placed her little finger to the wound and made a small, controlled fire to cauterize the spot. 

“You know, I didn’t even really feel that…”

“Well, I wanted to help you, not hurt you, Zuzu.” 

Zuko chuckled darkly. 

“I didn’t see it either… I haven’t told Uncle, but my vision in that eye is so limited, I have to remind myself where the walls are so I don’t run into them.” 

Minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. Azula wrapped her arms around her brother and whispered, half asleep. 

“I sneezed in front of Father’s war council. He looked so angry, it scared me. I thought he was going to burn me, too.”

“I’ll never let that happen, Azula.”

~~~

Esteemed Princess Yue, 

I was so glad to receive your letter, as I heard that there was a storm in the North Sea recently. I would be happy to answer your questions. 

My favorite food is spicy fried squid and cabbage. My uncle doesn’t like squid as much as I do, so we eat komodo chicken more often than I’d like. Azula would live entirely off of fire flakes if we let her.

Yes, I am a firebender, but I also studied sword techniques under Master Piandao. My weapon of choice is the twin broadsword. They are two blades that function both as one combined blade and individuals. I do not know anything about Water Tribe weaponry, and I’d like very much to learn. 

The beaches are wonderful during the summer. The Royal family has a vacation home on Ember Island. I would be glad to take you there in the future.

I suppose everyone has different experiences with siblings. Azula and I got along great when we were very little, but things have gotten strained as we grew. Right now, she’s fighting a summer cold. She will never admit this, but when Azula is sick she is very affectionate and sweet. She will most likely deny this fact if you ever ask her. 

I am curious as to why you sign your letters as “blessed of the Moon”. Is that a part of your culture? I recently read the tale of Tui and La and enjoyed it immensely. I admire the Ocean spirit in her devotion to her husband. If i’m not being too forward, I hope to be even a fraction of the spouse she is.

Zuko, son of Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation

~~~

The shrine was tiny and humble in the fading daylight. It sat in a dip in the land, overlooking the open water surrounding Kyoshi Island. Katara took in a breath of salty air and smiled into the wind. 

“It’s beautiful here, Suki. So calm and peaceful.” The young waterbender raised her arms towards the sea to feel the pull of the tides in her veins. White spray rose to the tops of trees. A full moon crested into the sky in the pink and orange horizon. 

Suki blinked and held her hand out to catch the droplets.

“You’re a waterbender?” 

“I am. I’m the last of our village, maybe the last in the whole South Pole. The Fire Nation raided our Tribe for years to wipe out our benders.” 

A loud scoff startled Katara. Toph stood at the back of the group, picking something out of her teeth. 

“And now you’re traveling with them.” 

“Well, yeah. To end the war. So no one else has to die!” Sokka looked at the smaller child incredulously.   
“I don’t understand why you two can’t see that. Believe me, this is not the ideal choice, but I’d still rather have this end in a wedding instead of a massacre.” 

Suki stood quietly, absorbing Sokka’s words. After a moment, she shook from her reverie and pulled aside the curtain entrance to the shrine. 

“Come inside. I promised a lesson.”

Katara followed Suki into the shrine with Sokka at her heels. The warrior struck a match and lit some candles to compensate for the dying sunlight. The soft glow illuminated many artifacts within the room. There was a green robe displayed in the near corner above the biggest pair of boots Katara had ever seen. Toph shuffled slowly along the wood floor until she reached Suki to take her hand. Sokka eyed the two suspiciously. 

“You didn’t have any trouble walking earlier. Are you sure you’re blind?” 

Katara smacked a hand to her face and groaned. Toph huffed out a sigh. 

“Yeah, pretty sure. There’s no earth in here, genius. I see with my earthbending like the badgermoles.” 

“Sokka, can you just shut up for five minutes so I can listen to Suki? Stop antagonizing a six year old!” 

“I’m ten.” 

“Sorry…”

Suki sighed with a small smirk on her face. 

“First of all, Toph is nine and a half. You're not ten quite yet, little earthbender." Suki poked Toph's cheek, sinking into its baby chubbiness. 

"Secondly, I'd like to request that those of us with puffy ponytails limit their questions to the subject at hand." 

Said ponytailed warrior sputtered and turned red in the face. Suki turned Katara's attention back to the green robe displayed behind them. 

"This was Avatar Kyoshi's armored kimono. It's what the Kyoshi warriors base their uniforms on." 

"It's exquisite. I would have never guessed it was combat wear."

"What do Water Tribe women wear in combat?" 

"Well… I don't know about the North, but all of our warriors are men. My Gran Gran told us about her friend Hama. She was the last waterbender before I was born, and the feircest one among them.” 

“What happened to her?” Toph tilted her head up towards Katara.

“Gran Gran didn’t like to talk about it. Anyway, I’m going to train as the princess’s lady in waiting and bodyguard when we get to the North Pole.” 

Suki cocked her head slightly. 

“She won’t be protecting herself?”

“Dad says Princess Yue was born sickly and weak. Maybe she just needs someone watching her back more than other princesses.” Sokka shrugged as he walked past the three girls towards two golden fans displayed near the back of the shrine. 

“These are cute. Girls sure do love accessories, don’t they?”

“Says the guy with the boomerang, machete, club, and bone knife on his person.” Katara grumbled under her breath, not loud enough for her brother to hear. Toph’s face split into a wry grin. 

“I think you mean accessories to murder, Mr. Ponytail.” 

Suki huffed in indignation, though still amused at Sokka’s shocked expression.

“Toph, don’t say things like that. Avatar Kyoshi never murdered anyone. She only ever killed in self defense.” 

“What about Chin the Conqueror?”

The sun continued to set while the four talked inside the small shrine. None of them even noticed nightfall until Oyaji and Bato came to fetch the children for supper. The adults had also discussed their mission to the North Pole, and Oyaji had agreed that the plan was not a threat to their community. 

“If we were to send some of the older Kyoshi warriors with you, you could fly our banner as well. That may give you passage through more Earth Kingdom ports than the two you have.” 

Captain Walrus nodded while sipping tea. Zi Chen sat off in a corner of the room, staring into his bowl of rice and vegetables. Katara slid in to sit next to her friend with a smile. 

“Hey, Zi Chen. Are you feeling better?” 

“I’ll feel a whole lot better when we are far away from here, Katara. The Earth Kingdom makes me extremely nervous.” 

Toph bound over to the duo with excitement. 

“Guess what! Suki and I are coming with you guys to the North Pole!”

~~~

Yue was not good at meditation, but she tried for Kunik’s sake. The boy could stare into the koi pond for hours in complete stillness, watching the two fish circle each other continuously. He looked tired and small like this. She and Kunik passed many afternoons in the Spirit Oasis now, quietly enjoying each other’s company. It was the first time Yue had called someone a friend who wasn’t an animal or in her imagination. The princess finally didn’t feel lonely.

Sensei Ona had gotten a stern reprimand from a very furious Yugoda, silently backed by Pakku, about being more sensitive in her teaching methods and was made to apologize to Kunik. To his credit, Kunik had accepted with a small, genuine smile. 

“Thank you, Sensei. I’m sorry I interrupted your lesson.” 

Everyone was taken aback that Kunik felt the need to apologize as well, especially Ona. However, she had not softened in her demeanor towards the boy, and still pushed Yue hard in her lessons to prepare her for Fire Nation royal life. 

The two other tutors were far more relaxed. Sensei Iku was absolutely delighted to have Kunik join her etiquette class with Yue. It hardly even felt like a class, drinking tea and making conversation, with a slight correction here and there about decorum.

“Lady Yue, do not reach for the teapot. Allow the gentleman to refill your cup. Mr. Kunik, if you please.”

Iku bowed in her seated position to punctuate her instructions. Kunik carefully poured tea into Yue’s cup with his tongue absently stuck out of his mouth to the side. Yue smiled. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kunik.” 

“You are quite welcome, Lady Yue.”

Music class was just as enjoyable. Kunik was a natural with a flute, though Yue found the erhu to be a bit hard to grasp. Sensei Suzu took his time and helped Yue through her frustrations and finger cramps with patience.

“You know, Prince Zuko is a talented tsungi horn player. I am a firm believer in musical harmony leading to marital harmony. Music can speak with more words than there are in existence, and with purer emotion too.” 

As the sun sank below the white horizon, Yue would walk with Kunik to the edge of the palace courtyards and wave as he walked home. Then, she would go into her room and pointedly not look directly at the tusk sitting on her writing desk. The warmth she had felt the first time she had looked at the portrait of Zuko had not faded. Maybe it was girlish silliness, but Yue honestly felt as if her intended would be standing there if she turned around. Soon she would turn 14, and be one year closer to becoming a bride.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow!" Zuko clutched his fingers to stem the blood flow. Once again, he had managed to nick himself during carving practice. Just because he knew Azula was within earshot, going through her firebending katas outside, he refrained from cursing a blue streak wider than Commander Zhao's mutton chops. Even though he really really wanted to. He felt a little better when he heard Azula giggle at his frustration. She was finally on the mend, even if her sense of humor was still stunted. Iroh sat across the room from Zuko, sipping tea as per usual. 

“This stone is impossible, Uncle.”

“I’m sure it’s not impossible, Prince Zuko. Just difficult. Try taking a step back from the details for a moment and-” 

Suddenly, there was a large plume of flame in the garden that was gone as fast as it had appeared. Zuko whipped his head around towards the window. Azula stood staring at her hands with her mouth agape. 

“That was… blue?” The princess raised her head to see her brother and uncle just as shocked as she was. After a beat, Azula smiled with shining eyes. 

“My fire is blue! Zuko, did you see that?”

Zuko scrambled out of his seat to reach the window. 

“Spirits above, Azula! That’s amazing! How did you do that?” 

“I don’t know!”

Iroh smiled into his cup as he watched the siblings. Zuko climbed out the window and offered to spar with Azula to see more of her blue flames.

“Just a few minutes, Prince Zuko. You still need to work on your carving practice.”

The young man barely nodded in response before the courtyard erupted. Waves of heat rolled through the area in tandem with azure and orange fireblasts. Zuko utilized more defense than his sister, dodging, weaving, and staying close to the ground. Azula’s technique was looser than usual, still giddy with her heightened power. The princess kept light on her toes and pushed her weight behind her fists, blazing blue. The smell of burning grass and dislodged soil permeated the air as Zuko aimed a kick towards Azula. She caught the incoming blow with her forearm and held his leg there with a smirk. Far from defeated, Zuko grinned back. He rushed forward to throw Azula off balance and propel himself over her head in a flip. 

“Not a bad move, Zuko. Did you learn that from Ty Lee?”

“Actually, yeah. I added the fire though.” 

“Of course.”

The two siblings squared their stances to start again. 

“All right you two, that’s enough. Zuko, I think you’ll have a much better time with your carving practice now that all that restless energy is out.” 

Azula snickered. 

“I sure hope so, Uncle. From the looks of his hands, it has not been going well.”

Zuko blushed and grumbled while he climbed back into Iroh’s house, once again through the window. Azula leaned onto the window sill with her face propped up on her hands. The flat disk of yellow jade Zuko had been working on sat on the desk. 

“What is it supposed to be? It looks like a squashed ash banana.”

The only reply was a rushed mumble.

“Itsaturtleduck…” 

Iroh’s eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Oh… Oh my.”

“It’s bad, I know!” Zuko exploded, still bright red. “The face is weird, and it has no neck, and I forgot the tail, and the shell looked like cracks in a teacup and not like a turtleduck shell!”

Azula laughed so hard she doubled over the windowsill. There was still a slight wheeze in her inhale, though it was greatly improved than the last few days. Iroh placed a cup of tea in Azula’s hand, which she immediately downed in one gulp and resumed her laughter. 

“It’s so awful, it’s great, Zuzu.” 

“It is very… creative.” Iroh tried hard to keep from smiling himself, aided by his beard. “Though, I don’t think a turtleduck is a very appropriate thing to be on a bethrothal necklace. They don’t even have turtleducks in the North Pole.”

Zuko looked distressed. 

“So she won’t know the story of the two turtleducks and the pond of true love?” 

“I’m afraid not.” 

Azula snorted. 

“You were basing your carving on that baby story? That’s so stupid. If you’re going to give her anything, it should be a dragon!” 

Iroh happily watched his niece and nephew discuss proper symbols for the necklace while the sun began to sink from its highest spot as noon passed. Off in the distance, a red clad servant scurried towards the house from the palace. It was an older woman, one of Azula’s governesses. 

“Princess, your father commands you to return to the palace now that you are feeling better.”

"No thanks. We're having super spicy fire noodles and komodo-rhino sausage for dinner." 

The woman looked perplexed, and a little distressed, clearly not expecting a no.

"But- but Princess! The Firelord has ordered that you are to return home at once!" 

Azula just smiled and shook her head, then proceeded to climb in through the window just like Zuko had to join her brother and uncle for tea. The governess fretted outside for a moment, then scuttled back towards the palace. Iroh watched her leave with an unreadable expression on his face that went ignored by his niece and nephew. Zuko slid over to allow Azula to sit beside him at the small table. 

“Here.” Zuko pushed the supposed turtleduck to his sister. “You can keep it.” 

Pale hands scooped up the trinket swiftly and tucked it away into a russet colored tunic. 

“Thanks, Zuzu.”

~~~

Zi Chen was terrified of Toph. That much was obvious to anyone who watched them interact on the Peacemaker. The little earthbender stomped around the ship like she owned it. Every step she made was loud and intentional along the trails of dirt spread along the deck to allow her to see where she was going. Katara did not take kindly to Toph’s behavior around her friend. In fact, she made a blatant point of avoiding the blind girl. Suki was apologetic, but it was clear that she truly could not control her sister. Both Bato and Captain Walrus tried to assert their adult authority to no avail, Toph listened to no one but herself. 

“What’s up, possum-chicken?” Zi Chen recoiled from the taunt and gave Toph a wide berth as she entered the dining area of the ship. Toph plopped herself beside Suki like she did every night. The young warrior handed her sister a bowl loaded high with dried vegetables. Bato looked thoughtfully around the table and shared a glance with the captain. 

"The crew has been discussing," he began, "having a ghost story night. Tonight is a new moon, and it's not quite the end of summer so nights are still warm. Anyone who would like to participate will meet on the deck tonight after dinner. I look forward to hearing everyone's contributions."

Toph perked up immediately.  
"Is it a competition? What do I get when I win?" 

Captain Walrus let out a low chuckle that reverberated around the room and caused the hair on the back of everyone's necks to stand straight up.   
"You win if you are able to sleep tonight." 

"Oh, I like this." Sokka rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I've got the spookiest stories ever!" 

"We shall see, Sokka." Captain Walrus said in his deep, unsettling new voice. 

Everyone ate with vigor that night. The ship's cook gathered up his tea making supplies while other crewmates set up a fire on the deck. Katara and Suki spread pelts and blankets in a circle around the fire and got comfortable waiting. Even Zi Chen seemed excited, chatting with Sokka about the fire roasted fruits he made as a child at similar gatherings. Finally, Bato and Captain Walrus emerged from below deck to join the small group. The chef began handing out sweetened tea to everyone. 

"A little honey in the stomach will keep you brave." He said with a wink towards the kids. 

There was a comfortable silence, broken by the waves gently hitting the hull of the ship, as everyone took their first sips. 

"Now. I believe our illustrious Captain has requested to go first. Captain Akulai, when you’re ready.” 

The old man put a clay pipe to his lips and lit the bowl with a small amount of firebending. He took a long drag of the bitter smelling vapors and puffed the smoke out through his nose. Katara felt like she was sitting on pins and needles as the anticipation built around the little bonfire. 

“I was born in a seaside village,” He began in a slow, deep voice, “Sailing runs in my blood.” 

“When I was a young lad, there was a storm that wiped out an entire naval squadron just off of our shores. That was the darkest night in my memory. The wind howled like a wounded animal, boats pitched wildly in the water. I was struggling to help my grandfather tie down our family’s fishing vessel when I saw the first ship capsize. For a moment, I swear I could hear the screams of her crew amid the noise. My grandfather, may his soul find peace, stayed outside the rest of the night keeping a signal fire going in hopes of attracting any survivors towards our shore.”

Toph leaned forward in rapt attention with her mouth agape. She clutched a filthy looking stuffed badgermole to her chest. Beside her, Suki held her sister close under a green blanket. 

The Captain continued after setting down his pipe.

“The next morning, some of the men had washed up on our beaches. Most of them had not survived. Hundreds were lost to the depths. Our fishermen halted their activity for a month out of respect for the dead. We said funeral rites and lit inscense, but were unable to perform a proper service required for a Fire Nation citizen. Boats that went out after that storm would sometimes come back with clawmarks on their hulls, as if a desperate creature was trying to pull themselves from the ocean’s grip. Anyone out on the water after dark would see flames floating above the waves and hear human-like moans. Well, the years passed, and there was a night where my friends and I went out to catch the migrating dragon trout that only moved during chilling autumn nights, like this one here tonight. Now, dragon trout are very large, muscular fish that nobility serve during weddings. I am certain you all will get to try it in three years when Princess Yue and Prince Zuko are married. They taste like clean waters and the scent of fresh air. Most often, they are cooked with ginger and honey, or served raw with the lightest sprinkle of salt-” 

Sokka’s stomach growled loudly. All eyes turned to the boy. He sheepishly smiled as Toph reached around Suki to halfheartedly punch him in the arm. 

“Sorry, guys…”

“It’s not a problem, Sokka. I do have a tendency towards tangents when it comes to fish.”

“Anyway, I was fighting with a particularly aggressive trout when the whole school of them raced away from our boat without warning. Before my friends and I could process what had happened, a pair of shriveled hands rose from the water to drag their limp body into the boat. One of the hands was holding a ladle. Without raising its head to where we could see it, it raised the ladle to dump water in our boat. Honestly, up until this point, I did not truly believe that I was in the presence of spirits. But that single ladle of water nearly filled the entire boat. We were very close to capsizing, when more hands came up from the water! They grabbed tight to the boat and began to pull us down. I fell backwards towards one of the pairs of hands and I heard a gurgling voice coming from where their head should be.” 

“‘My name was Sosa. My name was Sosa. My name was Sosa.’” 

The Captian dragged out the words the third time, raking his eyes across his entranced audience. He raised the pipe to his lips again and inhaled.

“But for the actions of my grandfather, who had seen my foolish friends and I take the boat out that night, I truly believed those spirits would have pulled us into a watery grave. He stood at the helm of the local sage’s boat waiting to help us to safety. My father was manning the rudder while the sage recited prayers to dispel the spirits. The boat was found floating in the bay the next morning with deep gashes along the bottom, and filled with water.” 

The man leaned back and nodded to signify that he was finished. Bato clapped respectfully. 

“Wonderful, Captain. You are a born storyteller.” 

“I’ll say!” Sokka grinned widely, “That was awesome!”

“Eh.” Toph shrugged her shoulders. “It was alright.”

Zi Chen audibly scoffed. The small earthbender's head whipped towards him. 

"What was that, possum-chicken?" 

"Toph! I'm so sorry, Zi Chen." Suki sighed tiredly and placed a hand over her face in embarrassment. 

“It’s all right, Miss Suki. May I have my turn, Bato?” Zi Chen didn’t seem as rattled as he usually did when Toph called him names. 

“Of course. The floor is yours.” 

Zi Chen’s golden eyes glowed in the dimming firelight as he stared down a little girl who could not see the smirk on his face. 

“Let me tell you about the village where the full moon abducts children.” 

~~~

There was an excitement brimming in the North Pole in anticipation of the delegation from the South. The palace was a flurry of activity as people rushed about to prepare. Kunik bounced on his toes all through the hallways at Yue's side. 

“We’re going to have a big party, right?”

“Absolutely. I can’t wait to meet Chief Hakoda’s children!”

“Me either! Isn’t one of them a waterbender, too? I hope they’ll get to train with me.”

Happy chatter between the two was a common sound within the icy walls of the palace. Aguta watched with a sad smile as her daughter drifted slowly away from her family and began to grow into a young woman. She suspected that, with the arrival of more children her own age, Yue would gain more confidence and independence. Even with just a few months in Kunik’s company had changed the formerly quiet and demure princess into a much more assertive version of herself. No longer would she sit silently at meals or meetings. Her tutors encouraged her new behaviors, as it was more in line with Fire Nation culture. The apprehension Arnook and Aguta felt towards the change faded when they realized this was the closest they’d ever been to seeing Yue’s true inner self. 

“Mother? Did I interrupt your thinking?” 

“Hmm? Oh, no dear. I was just admiring the beautiful young woman you’ve blossomed into.” Aguta brushed some of Yue’s ivory hair out of her face with a tender smile. Kunik spun on his heels twice.

“Chiefess Aguta, when do you think they will get here?”

“The messenger hawk we received from Captain Akulai says that they have entered the North Sea, so any day now.”

The little waterbender hopped in excitement and kicked up some snow. Yue giggled and ruffled Kunik’s thick brown hair. 

“Kunik!” An older woman marched towards the three. The little boy looked sheepishly down at his feet as his foster mother approached. 

“Good morning, Sedna.” Aguta greeted the graying noblewoman. 

“Good morning, Chiefess. I apologize for my son being so disruptive. He’s supposed to be doing remedial lessons with Master Pakku right now, but he’s skipping.” 

Bashful, Kunik’s face turned red as he mumbled his apology. Sedna took Kunik’s hand and dragged him out of the palace property. He halfheartedly waved to Yue, who gave him a playfully stern look in response. 

“What a lively boy.”

“He truly is, Mother. How is Father today? I noticed he seemed tired yesterday.”

Nodding, Aguta sighed. 

“Merging two nations, let alone two very different cultures, is a very involved business. The ambassador meetings have been intensive lately. We are hoping to open trading routes by next summer.” 

“Commerce will be the best way to speed this process along.” Yue mused. “Sensei Ona was teaching me about the ancient trading roads of the Earth Kingdom and how they affected cultural expansion. If the Water Tribe and Fire Nation are ever to merge, it will be easier once we establish a similar system.”

A smiling Hakoda ran up to the two from the entrance of the palace.

“Chiefess Aguta, Princess Yue, my children have arrived. Apparently, they have made a few friends along the way.” He said with a slight chuckle in his voice. The tiredness in his face had melted away into pure joy.

“Chief Arnook is already at the docks, waiting for us.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Yue hoisted her thick coat and skirts up to her mid calf and absolutely bolted out the door with no warning. Her fur-lined boots crunched in the snow as she dashed through the city. The morning sun streamed down onto Yue’s face and filled her eyes with light. 

Katara looked at the magnificent city of Agna Qel’a and was mesmerized. Never had she seen so many waterbenders in one place. In the distance, there was a purple speck barreling down the snow bank towards the Peacemaker. 

“What on earth is that?” Suki squinted. 

“I think that’s a person.” Sokka mumbled. 

As the speck got closer, it became apparent that Princess Yue herself was running to greet them. Her white hair glowed like silver and her cheeks were ruddy and flushed. 

“Welcome!” She waved one arm above her head in excitement. 

Katara felt her stomach drop to her feet and her head began to swim as she watched Yue stop to catch her breath. Toph started to giggle. 

“Suki, Suki, I think somebody’s just gotten their first crush!” 

Katara whipped around. “What?! What makes you think that?” 

“Your heartbeat went like Gekko’s when he first met Suki.” Toph laughed loudly as Suki’s face drained of color.

Sokka cocked an eyebrow. “Sister’s new revelation aside, who is Gekko?” 

“Oh… Just some guy I used to hang out with… Who foamed at the mouth whenever he got really excited…” Suki murmured. “Let’s just get off this boat.” 

“Finally!” Zi Chen, who had not heard the rest of the conversation, hefted his bag onto his back and made his way down the gangplank.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days grew shorter with the coming of winter, Zuko’s carving skills improved. Soon, he had several stone fire lilies scattered about his room, along with a redo of his original turtleduck and an attempt at a coiled dragon. After some counsel with his Uncle, Zuko had settled on the theme of flowers for the necklace. The fire lily was the obvious choice. It was a classical symbol of romance in Fire Nation folklore, with its long and elegant petals the color of a healthy flame. Instead of the yellow hued jade he’d begun with, Zuko now carved in carnelians of rich orange. Iroh was very impressed by his nephew’s progress, but Zuko could tell there was something the old man wasn’t saying about the carvings. The Dragon of the West could be a very stubborn, tight-lipped, person when he wanted to be. 

One cold morning, Zuko was awakened by his Uncle’s boisterous voice before the sunrise. 

“Prince Zuko, today we are going shopping.” 

“Why so early?” The young prince groaned with his face pressed into his pillow. 

“The earlier we go, the better deals we will get.” Iroh winked.

Instead of the royal litter he expected, Zuko stared confusedly at a simple ostrich horse drawn cart waiting for him and his uncle. He became even more confused as the cart rumbled out of Caldera City entirely. 

“Um, what kind of shopping trip is this, exactly?” Zuko watched the quiet city shrink over his shoulder.

“A very special one, Prince Zuko.” 

“Yeah, I’d gathered that…” He was too tired to be annoyed. The younger man yawned widely as the sun began to rise behind them, illuminating the road ahead. By the time the small cart came to a stop, it was well into the morning. Zuko’s chi ran warm through his body and woke up his mind and muscles. Iroh dismounted the cart and approached a small building that looked more like a farmhouse than any kind of store. There were even pig chickens milling about the yard. Iroh knocked lightly on the door with his knuckles. A woman with tired eyes opened the door.

“May I help you gentlemen?” 

“Good morning, my friend. I have brought a flower for your lovely garden.” From within the sleeves of his robes, Iroh revealed a small linen bag. The woman cautiously took the offered item and opened the drawstring. Inside, amidst the seeds, she found a single pai sho tile. She looked up with a more assured expression and invited them in. 

After having no idea what exactly he had just witnessed, Zuko stepped into the small house. 

“How may I be of service today, General Iroh?” 

“She knows who you are?” Zuko felt the hair on the back of his neck, which he had yet to shave so was rather stubbly, stand straight up in apprehension. 

“I’ve done business with her before. This is Lady Mariko.” 

“Lady…?”

“Do not be rude, nephew. She may not live in the royal court, but she is no less noble than you or I.” Iroh turned back towards their host.

“I was hoping to speak with you about your wares this morning, my lady. I need a jewel for my dear nephew’s fiancee.”

“Uncle!” Zuko felt his exposed ears burn. 

“Prince Zuko, please. Her children are asleep.” Iroh chided gently as a small boy waddled into the room rubbing his eyes. 

Mariko scooped up the child and began to rock him softly. 

“I was not aware,” she whispered, “that the Prince was engaged.”

“That information is very limited outside of the palace. I cannot yet say why my brother hasn’t announced this publicly.”

Zuko’s brow furrowed. Before he could question his uncle, Mariko placed the child in the prince’s arms. 

“His name is Li. Please take him outside while I speak with the General. While you’re out, fetch some water for tea.”

The young man puffed up indignantly before he was unceremoniously shoved out the door by a small woman who was much stronger than she appeared. Li began to suck on his fist absently as he looked up at Zuko.

“Hi.”

“Hello?”

“You can put me down now.” 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

Zuko cleared his throat and set the boy on his feet. Little Li stretched his arms over his head and began to walk along the wooden fences of the farm. With little else to do, Zuko followed. 

“I’m five. How old are you?”

“I’ll be fifteen in a week.”

“Okay.” 

Zuko didn’t really know how to respond to that answer, so he just opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water. Li picked up a stick and began to swing it absently as he walked.

“My dad is a Lieutenant in the Navy. He’s been gone a long time.”

“I’m sorry.” The prince stared at his companion with an emotion he could not yet name. “My father and I have not seen each other for almost two years…”

“Why not?” Li picked up a bucket that was hanging on the final fencepost and continued to walk towards the well at the edge of a dense forest. 

“I don’t think he wants to see me…” 

“That’s silly.” 

Suddenly, Zuko’s feet felt like they were made of the heaviest stones. His ears and face were red and hot, and his stomach twisted violently.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” he croaked out. “I don’t need to defend my father to you!”

“Okay.” Li tossed the bucket into the well while holding tight to its attached rope. “You want to talk about something else?”

The older boy nodded quickly. 

“My big brother Tekem is going to join the army soon. Right now, he’s living with Mr. Sho in town as his a-pant-us.” 

“Do you mean apprentice?”

“Yes. A-prant-iss.” 

Li began to haul up the filled bucket with his small muscles. Zuko moved to help, but the little boy had already completed the task.

“You’re… very strong for your age.” 

Li puffed out his chest with pride and a large smile. All the way back he marched with his boosted ego, right to the little wooden door that he opened without knocking. Iroh and Mariko sat across from each other, hunched over the table speaking in hushed tones. When Li announced his and Zuko’s return, the adults straightened up immediately. Iroh smiled in his gentle way. 

“I do believe we can finally sit down for tea now. Lady Mariko, I shall be honored to fix a pot of jasmine tea for us if you would show my nephew your wares.”

“Of course, General Iroh.” The lady bowed and pulled aside a tapestry hung on the wall. From somewhere behind the tapestry, she returned with a metal box that rattled loudly. Li excitedly sat at the table and watched with wide eyes as his mother opened the lid to reveal a glittering array of gemstones.

“Prince Zuko, you may have your pick for your bride. I have sapphires and rubies, perfect for any noble lady. Some jade, a very classical stone in shades of green and yellow. If you so desire, I also have some pieces of golden yellow spinel. Pearls are not popular here in the Fire Nation, but I believe a princess of the Water Tribe will like them.”

Zuko’s hand was drawn to the string of pale cream colored pearls. He rolled them gently between his fingers and felt the imperfections in each singular stone. 

“I like these.” 

Mariko gave a wry smile. 

“Your uncle said you might. They aren’t great for carving, however. I suppose they could be an accent to the main piece.” 

The sunlight began to slowly drip into the room through the single window and caught in a gem that was both deep indigo and radiant orange. The colors dazzled in Zuko’s eyes in a way he had never considered possible. 

“What is this one, Lady Mariko?” 

“That, my Prince, is a dragon’s breath opal. Its coloration is extremely rare. Truly fit for royalty. Your grandmother Ilah wore one in her hair piece at Firelord Azulon’s coronation.”

Something in the casual way his family was brought into the conversation made Zuko’s skin prickle around his scar.

“My grandmother?”

“Yes,” Mariko sighed absently, “Fire Lady Ilah was a renowned beauty, and a very kind mistress.” 

“Are we speaking of my dear mother?” Iroh emerged from the kitchen holding a teapot and balancing four cups in his other hand. “Oh Zuko, she would have absolutely adored you and Azula. She certainly loved Lu Ten very much.”

The general passed out cups and filled each, taking special care with Li’s as the boy held his cup up rather than leaving it on the table to be filled like the adults. Zuko took a cautious sip, eyes darting between his uncle and their hostess. He knew implicitly that his uncle would never put him in a harmful situation, but the same feeling did not extend to confusing or uncomfortable moments. In fact, Zuko had lost count of the number of strange activities Iroh had led him into that ruffled his feathers. Nothing about this particular morning was adding up at all. 

“Prince Zuko, have you made your choice?” Iroh broke the young man’s daze with a deceptively simple smile. 

“Yes I have, Uncle.”

“Wonderful. Lady Mariko, what do I owe you for your services this morning?”

“One hundred gold pieces.”

With a violent snort, Zuko’s mouthful of tea exited through his nose painfully. Li laughed loudly, spilling his own tea in the process.

“One hundred gold?!” 

Mariko blinked and pressed her lips tightly together. 

“You can afford more?” 

Iroh placed a red velvet bag upon the table with a slight chuckle. 

“Very well, my lady. You drive quite the hard bargain.” 

Zuko spluttered in a manner Iroh would later chastise him for being “unprincely” as his uncle picked up the package of stones wrapped by Mariko and hustled him out the door back to their waiting ostrich horse. Li ran to the door to see them off and wave brightly. 

“Bye, funny man!” 

Instead of retracing their path down the main road, Iroh steered the cart to a much rockier and less worn trail. Poor Zuko could swear his teeth were vibrating in his skull with all the bumping they endured. After the long agonzing minutes of painful riding, the two arrived at the back entrance to Iroh’s estate. 

“What was that all about?” Zuko demanded as he dismounted the cart. “Who was that woman? Why does she know so much about us?” 

“That’s easy, Prince Zuko. She was one of your mother’s ladies in waiting.” 

There were no more answers given that day.

~~~

Yue was absolutely delighted to have friends living with her in the palace. The first week, barely any sleep was had amongst any of the children as they stayed up late into the night playing and telling stories. Suki’s tales of Avatar Kyoshi enraptured the princess unlike anything she had ever heard before.

Every twinkle in Yue’s iridescent blue eyes sent a pang into Katara’s heart as she nursed her adolescent infatuation. Yue appeared to remain blissfully ignorant of the pining looks and blushed cheeks of her new friend. To Katara’s immense surprise, Toph had not said a word to Yue on the matter. Unfortunately, Sokka was an entirely different animal all together. While he never said anything outright, he'd made plenty of comments about Yue's appearance and sweet personality with Katara in earshot for it to be obvious he was yanking her chain. 

"Yue, you look so cute in that new coat. Purple really is your color. Don't you agree, Katara?" Sokka grinned smugly, like the cat-owl that ate the canary. 

"It is really nice." Katara kept her voice steady while weighing the options between freezing her brother's nasal passages or sticking his feet to the floor. 

Yue smiled at the both of them with pink blush in her cheeks.

"You two are so sweet! I'm so lucky to have you as friends." 

Loud shouts and laughter bounced around the icey corridors as Kunik and Toph zoomed past the older kids on a wave of sleet. The little earthbender had her arms tightly wrapped around the boy’s waist and had ditched her usual bun hairstyle to allow her raven black hair to fly freely behind her. Suki’s head whipped around to follow the blue and green blur with her brow knitted. Yue noticed her concern and placed a reassuring hand on the warrior’s shoulder. 

“They’ll be perfectly safe, Suki. And even if they crash, we have the best healers in the world here at the North Pole.”

Suki’s face twisted like she had tasted something sour. 

“That’s not entirely helpful for my nerves, your Highness… I’d much rather they be sparring than darting around recklessly without supervision.” 

“Really? Toph is so small, I can’t imagine you allowing her to fight, even if she is a bender.”

“Firstly, the concept of anyone not allowing Toph to do something she wants to do is nonexistant.”

Sokka, Yue, and Katara nodded in agreement. 

“Second, she would be fighting even if she weren’t a bender. The Kyoshi Warriors are an elite team of women, founded by Avatar Kyoshi herself. We are trained in stealth, weaponry, and hand-to-hand combat!”

Sokka scoffed loudly with a large grin on his face. 

“Do you still not believe me, ponytail guy?” Suki placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. 

“No, I believe you. I just can’t take you seriously.” 

“Are you always this infuriating?!” 

Yue flinched and covered her ears in surprise when Suki barked back at Sokka. Katara scooted closer to the princess and placed her hands protectively on her shoulders in a semi-embrace. Kunik and Toph trudged back into the hallway they had just flown through with pink cheeks and huge grins. Toph was bundled in blue robes and furs, begrudgingly wearing shoes as well. She leaned on Kunik’s left arm since her earthbending vision was severely muffled.

“Are we yelling at Sokka, Suki? Why didn’t you invite me?” 

Kunik’s bright smile as he sidled up to Yue and gave her a polar bear hug simultaneously amused Yue and irked Katara. The princess returned the affection in kind, unintentionally shrugging away Katara’s hands in the process. 

“Good morning Kunik. Are you having fun with Toph?” 

“I sure am! Hi Katara, hi Sokka, hi Suki! Have any of you seen Zi Chen today? I was hoping he could tell me the stories Toph liked so much.”

“I think he’s still trying to get warm in his rooms. Poor guy wouldn’t stop shivering at breakfast.” Sokka shrugged a little. “I guess Fire Nation folk really don’t thrive in the Poles.”

Yue giggled behind her hand.

“Tell that to Sensei Iku. The first fresh snowfall we had after she arrived, she begged me to teach her the supposed etiquette of snowball fights and spent the entire day in the courtyard.” 

“It was so much fun.” Kunik added. 

Suki straightened out Toph’s coat and fluffed up the fur lining to cover her cheeks and chin a little more. She fretted quietly over Toph’s reddened nose and tried in vain to neaten the thick black braids that were mostly flyaways and tangles after the high-speed sleet sled ride. 

“Suki, I’m fine. A little cold can’t hurt me.” 

“I know, little one. You’re cute as a badgermole and just as tough.” Suki placed a quick kiss to Toph’s forehead. 

“Meanwhile,” Sokka said loudly, “My baby sister is skinny like a stick and-” 

Katara punched an orb of water into Sokka’s face and knocked him off his feet before he could finish his sentence. Kunik doubled over himself in laughter as the older boy spluttered and blinked in surprise, dripping onto the floor. Amused, Suki leaned over the upended warrior with a sly grin.

“And as powerful as the spear made from the stick.” She teased. The brunette turned to Katara. 

“Your form is very good, but it could be better.” 

“My waterbending form?” 

“No, your fighting form. If you want, I can teach you some of the things I know.” 

Katara thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. Yue, who had been watching with wide blue eyes, asked Suki to train her in combat too. 

“Of course! The sisterhood of the Kyoshi warriors welcomes everyone.” Suki smiled widely and took Yue’s gloved hands in her own. 

“Let’s get you two dressed.”

In Suki and Toph’s quarters, Yue twirled girlishly in the green kimono of a Kyoshi warrior. 

“It’s so beautiful! I can’t believe this is what you wear to fight.” she giggled. 

Suki finished tying the bracers on Katara’s wrists and made sure they fit snugly.

“The last touches are the makeup and the headresses. Katara, you should probably take that necklace off. This stuff stains easily.”

Katara’s hand fluttered to her throat. Her mouth suddenly dry, she creaked out a few words.

“It was my mother’s.” 

“Oh!” Yue leaned in closer to examine the necklace. “I was wondering why you were wearing a betrothal necklace. It’s very nice.”

Suki paused for a moment, musing to herself.

“I can tell this is very precious to you, Katara. May I?" Suki gently removed the worn blue ribbon from the waterbender's neck and placed it carefully on a low table. She bowed deeply to the trinket. 

"Mother of Katara-" 

"Kya. Her name was Kya." 

"Kya, please watch over us and grant me your blessing to train your daughter." 

Suki straightened up to her full height. 

"Let's get started on that makeup, then I want to see how the two of you handle the bo staff. Nothing sharp until I can be sure you won't lose a hand." 

~~~ 

Exalted Prince Zuko, 

I am so sorry it took so long to respond to your last letter! I have been very busy with my lessons, not just with my tutors, but with my new friends as well. The children of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Tribe have arrived, along with two girls from the Earth Kingdom. I can't wait for you to meet them, so my small introduction will have to suffice for now.

Sokka is Hakoda's firstborn. He has run head first into training as a warrior. I told him about your interest in dao swords and he has expressed a desire to see you in action. He has also brought a boomerang, which is apparently a distinctly Southern Tribe weapon that always returns when thrown correctly. It is fascinating to watch. Sokka has a sharp sense of humor as well. I now see what you mean about sibling relationships.

Katara is Sokka's younger sister and a truly gifted waterbender. Her first day in the North Pole, she challenged Kunik's teacher, Master Pakku, to a fight when he scoffed at the idea of a woman in battle. Luckily, no one came to any serious harm, aside from Pakku’s wounded pride when he was collectively ambushed by Katara, Suki, and Toph.

Suki is the leader of an elite group of warriors from an island in the Earth Kingdom. That is all she will allow me to tell you to keep the integrity of stealth intact.

Toph is an earthbending prodigy! There’s not much available earth here to bend, but she and Kunik are getting along like a koala-otter pup to water. 

To answer your question, I sign as ‘Blessed of the Moon’ because I owe my very life to Tui, the Moon Spirit. I was born very sickly and frail, and I didn’t cry. My mother placed me in a sacred pool in our Spirit Oasis. The Moon Spirit gave me life. It’s why my hair is white as well. I’m sorry if that sounds odd, but it’s the honest truth. 

Yours,   
Yue, daughter of Arnook and Aguta, Blessed of the Moon


End file.
